User talk:Dragonleaf5678
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator, AKA "Anakin," an Admin that lives in Canada that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Commander Awesome, AKA "Thecrazyweirdo," will help all users, but keep in mind that he replies in his talk page. He hates vandals and has very little tolerance of breaking the rules. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Welcome to the wiki! Some tips Hey Dragonleaf5678, Welcome to the wiki! We need more active people around here, so I'm glad you decided to join. I see that you're wasting no time to getting familiar with the wiki, so here's some tips I thought would help you out. I saw that you recently edited . Although most of your additions are good, the Design section runs into some problems, specifically how it's getting a lot into canon stuff from . Battlefront Wiki is currently trying to differentiate itself from other redundant Star Wars Gaming Wikis, so there's a rule to try to keep canon information to a minimum. In the future try to avoid getting too deep into canon stuff. Instead, just leave a section at the end of the article titled "External links" and link to the article's corresponding Wookieepedia page (like ). Using the Template:Wook should help simplify linking between this wiki and Wookieepedia. For the E-11 article, I removed the Design section, organized it better to be more consistent with other articles, and tried to consolidate the information you provided. Generally, try to organize articles so that their general section headers can be consistent with other pages, so our readers can have a sense of structure from page to page. Also, instead of using for line-breaks, simply write at the point you want a line break, like so :) This is getting longer than I anticipated, so I'll wrap it up here. If you have any questions or concerns with any of the edits I did, or just want to talk, let me know. Again, glad you joined the wiki and I hope to see you around! Lamosq1027 00:11, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Re2: Welcome Hey Dragonleaf5678, Thanks for the reply. I read your message and agreed on the suggestions you made about the E-11 article, specifically: *using instead of the h4's and h5's. The ToC does look messy with those. *trying to re-integrate the work you put into the previous Design section better. More could be included in a possible revamped Design section, but with less reliance on canon info and more about the E-11's actual in-game appearance (similar to the Design section for the Bo-Rifle, which I really like). Thanks for taking the initiative, too. The DICE weapon pages do need some cleaning up. Looking forward to the outcome! In regards to the CJ-9 Bo-Rifle page, yes, I think you hit the correct balance between game info and canon info. I'd try to stay away from any type of History section though, as that has a tendency to get into repetitive info that can be found in a much more deliberate volume on Wookieepedia. A general rule of thumb to figure out when one is perhaps including too much canon info is if you read the article and start to think, "OK can we talk about the actual name as it relates to the game, now?" (Luke Skywalker, for example). One more thing: As you know, some weapons will be featured in both and . When talking specifically about gameplay, try to put sections with this info under a general heading of either Star Wars Battlefront or Star Wars Battlefront II. So like on the Bo-Rifle page, if we find out the weapon also shows up in Star Wars Battlefront II, the existing Multiplayer section would be relegated to h2, under an h1 of Star Wars Battlefront. More general headings, such as Design, could stay as h1's since those don't usually change from game to game. Lamosq1027 02:18, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Re3: Welcome Hey Dragonleaf5678, Sorry for the late reply. I'm not sure what you meant by the weapon in this picture not looking like an E-11. It does match the proportions of the E-11. I had left my reasoning in the edit summary when I removed it, though I should have informed you more directly. Lamosq1027 14:14, September 4, 2017 (UTC) RE: Congrats Hey Dragonleaf, Thank you for the congratulatory remarks and the compliments, it means a lot to me. I'm glad that you're still active and continuing to expand weapons pages, which is an endeavor of yours that I continue to support. I hope that you stick around as the launch draws near, as I expect a large influx of new users unfamiliar with editing on wikis. Having a good set of active people familiar with editing articles will prove invaluable in maintaining the quality of the site. Thanks again, and keep up the good work, Lamosq1027 22:39, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Manual of Style Hey Dragonleaf, As you may know, there currently is no Manual of Style for Heroes, Reinforcements, or Weapons articles other than the general Manual of Style. I still have to clarify with the other admins how to organize articles (specifically articles that appear in both DICE games). For now, I'd say to just follow the general manual of style, though you have probably read it already. I just edited the Wookiee Warrior page. That should be the general outline for Reinforcements pages, unless something drastic changes between then and whenever the Manual of Style page for Reinforcements is published. For the abilities section, I'm also working on a Template:Ability to standardize that, but it isn't ready just yet. Take a look at the current parameters listed on the Template:Ability page and try to find that information out and simply integrate them in-paragraph when describing the Ability for now. When we eventually start using the Ability template, we can simply migrate the info to their respective parameters. Let me know if you have any questions, I may have worded some parts poorly. Truly, Lamosq1027 (talk) 02:08, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Names of weapons Hey Dragonleaf, Good question. Ultimately weapons use their in-game name. Since weapons in 's don't have the "... Blaster Pistol" or "... Heavy Blaster" suffixes, those are (should be) omitted from the article names. (Don't worry about renaming the BFII weapons articles that have this mistake. It was never properly communicated anyway. The wiki's bot will handle that.) For weapons that show up in both games, the article will be renamed to how it is referred to in the most latest game. So DH-17 Blaster Pistol/DICE will be renamed to DH-17 with a redirect from DH-17 Blaster Pistol/DICE (again, a bot problem). Happy editing! Lamosq1027 (talk) 21:22, December 29, 2017 (UTC)